Hatafutte Parade
'Hatafutte Parade (Мы же на параде) '- второй эндинг аниме 'Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Series, 'исполненная сейю Северного Италии. Впервые эндинг прозвучал в конце 62 серии. Текст Каджи 右手には白旗！ 左手にはパスタ〜！ はたふって　はたふって　はたふってパレード 魅惑の世界へ andiamo! 手をとって輪になって　回るよ地球号 キラキラ長靴で絶好調! verde bianco rosso で tricolore ぶ～たれたってめけないぞ！ヘ・タ・リ・ア 「あぁ～女の子がたくさん見にきてる～　 ヴェ～　bella bella ciao！ ciao ciao～　 うわわわ！　ちょっとまってちょっとまって！　今戻るからぁ～！」 はたふってはたふって　はたふってパレード 楽器をならして　行進だ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば　たったひとつの歌　完成さ 指揮係は俺、ヴェネチアーノ～！！ 「でも、このパスタ、早く茹でたくてたまんないよ～」 なびく　カッペリタンジェロ ピエロはルオーテに乗って ファルファッレは俺たちを　勇気づけるように舞う (ヘタリア Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! ヤなことは やれば好きになる! Viva l'allegria! イイことなら 浴びるほど Beviamo! Viva l'allegria! わきあがる大歓声 Viva l'allegria! 青空に浮かぶ ll sole まるでピッツァ! かじれば Mezza luna! はたふって はたふって はたふってパレード メロディは万国共通さ ♪ 5つの大陸と 7つの海を ノリノリなTempoで 大横断! 明日へ続いてく カルネヴァーレ! 夢のチャック もぐりこめ! verde bianco rosso で tricolore ぶ～たれたってめげないぞ！ヘ・タ・リ・ア 「ヴェ～。 靴ひも、ほどけちゃった～・・」 「あ、みんな！待って、待って待って待ってよ～！」 「うまく結べないんだよ～！ドイツー！ドイツー！助けてよ～！」 「ドイツー！」 Ромаджи Migi te ni wa shiro hata! Hidari te ni wa PASTA~! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go Kirakira nagagutsu de zekkouchou! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE Butaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-li-a "Aaa〜 On'na no ko ga takusan mini kiteru〜 Veee~ mmh... BELLA, BELLA, CIAO~! CIAO CIAO~ Uwawawa! Chotto matte chotto matte! Ima modoru kara!" Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Gakki wo narashite kōshin da Minna de seeno de gassō sureba tatta hitotsu no uta kansei-sa Shiki-gakari wa ore, VENEZIANO~!! "Demo kono PASTA hayaku yude takute taman'nai yo~" Nabiku CAPELLI D'ANGELO (KAPERRI DANGERO) PIERO wa RUOTE ni notte FARFALLE wa ore-tachi wo yūki zukeru yōni mau (Hetalia VIVA L'ALLEGRIA!! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA!!) VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Ya na koto wa yareba suki ni naru! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Ii koto nara abiru hodo BEVIAMO! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Wakiagaru dai kansei VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Aozora ni ukabu IL SOLE maru de PIZZA! Kajireba MEZZALUNA! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! MELODY wa bankoku kyōtsū-sa ♪ Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinori na TENPO de dai ōdan! Asu e tsuzuite ku CARNEVALE! Yume no chakku mogurikome! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE Butaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-ri-a "Veee〜 Kutsu himo hodoke chatta... Aa, minna! Matte... matte matte matte yo! Umaku musubenai n'da yo~! Doitsū! Doitsū! Tasukete yooo! Doitsuuu! Английский In my right hand is a white flag! In my left hand is pasta~! Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade! Towards the enchanting world, andiamo! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With my sparkling boots, I'm in the best condition! Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ahh! A lot of girls have come to see me! Veee~ Bella, bella, ciao~ Ciao ciao~ Uwawawah! Wait a second! Wait a second! I'll return now!" Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song will be complete The conductor is me, Veneziano~!! "But, I need to hurry and boil the pasta~" Fluttering capelli d'angelo The pierrot is riding on ruote Farfalle6 is encouraging us to dance (Hetalia Viva l'allegria!7 Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! If you do things you find unpleasant, you'll like them Viva l'allegria! If it's a good thing, then let's bask in it and beviamo! Viva l'allegria! The loud cheers keep growing passionate Viva l'allegria! Floating in the blue sky, il sole is just like a pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna! Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade! This melody is universal ♪ The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnevale ''that will continue towards tomorrow! Slip through the zipper to dreams! ''Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ve~ My bootlaces are untied... Ah, everyone! Wait, wait, wait, wait for me! I can't tie my boots well~! Germany! Germany! Come help me~! Germany!" Альтернативный вариант Как и его предшественник, Hatafutte Parade имеет альтернативные версии, исполненные разными персонажами серии: * Южный Италия * Германия * Япония (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.2) * Америка (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.3) * Англия (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.2) * Франция (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.3) * Россия (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.4) * Китай (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.4) * Греция (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.5) * Турция (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.5) * Швеция (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.6) * Финляндия (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.6) * ЧибиРомано (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.7) * Венгрия (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.8) * Испания (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.7) * Пруссия (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.8) * Бельгия и Нидерланды (Hetalia: World Series Fan Disk Limited Edition DVD) Интересные факты * Во время одного из инструментальных перерывов можно услышать открывающую мелодию из MaruKaite Chikyuu в исполнении ЧибиИталии. * В тексте песни есть строчка «Bella bella ciao, ciao ciao», возможно, исходили от Bella ciao, известной песни в Италии, написанной во время Второй мировой войны. Навигация Категория:Песни Категория:Версии Hatafutte Parade Категория:Песни 2010 года